evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Cry of Defeat/Examples
Examples *Arnold Ernst Toht gives out a bloodcurdling shriek as he was about to be burned alive by the mystical power of the Ark of the Covenant. *The Wicked Witch of the West wails "I'm melting!" as she is splashed with water and disintegrates. *Queen Beryl screams as she disintegrates. *Queen Metaria shrinks as Sailor Moon destroys her with the Silver Crystal. *Shere Khan gives out a bellow of rage when he tumbles into the forest fire. *Claire Wyden does this when George lifts her into the air, then screams "OH, S*%T!" when he drops her into his mouth and swallows her. *Plankton constantly gives out a loud shriek whenever his evil plans (constantly) fail. Notably in "Plankton's Army", when he ran back to the Chum Bucket screaming at the top of his lungs. *Scroop screams in horror as he floats into space to his death after B.E.N. deactivates the ship's artificial gravity. *Sugarplum gives out a bloodcurdling scream before Clara shrinks her back into a doll. *Gaston shrieks at the top of his lungs while falling to his death. *Thunderclap screams in horror after seeing the hole Spot ripped out of his left wing. *Emperor Zurg screams as he tumbles down the elevator shaft after getting hit by Rex's tail. *The Nightmare Train shrieks "NOOOO!" as he is unable to stop himself from derailing. *Ben Ravecroft shrieks "NOOOO!" as he is dragged into Sarah's enchanted spell book. *Ruber does this when the magic of the stone where Excalibur came from, begins to break loose then disintegrates him into nothingness. *Scrappy Rex screams "NOOOOO!!!" as Shaggy pulls the Daemon Ritus out of his chest, causing the souls he had absorbed to get released and returning Scrappy to his normal form. *Koba screams "NOOOOO!!!!" as Caesar drops him to his death into a deep pit. *Scar Snout howls as he plunges off the bridge to his death after he loses his grip when getting dragged away from the Rugrats through a small hole by Spike. *The Indominus Rex lets out roars of genuine fear as the Mosasaurus drags her into the Jurassic World Lagoon to her watery grave. *Buraki roars as he disintegrates into ashes after the Celestial Dragon shot a fireball down his throat. *Diane Simmons screams as she falls off a cliff to her watery grave after Stewie shot her with a sniper rifle just as she was about to shoot Lois. *Doomsday lets out a final bellow of agony before dying from Superman impaling him with Batman's Kryptonite spear. *Douche screams as he and Darren are both rocketed out of Shopwell's on a garbage bin full of explosives before perishing in a huge explosion. *The Nuckelavee Grimm lets out one final shriek before Ren decapitates it, avenging all the lives it claimed. *Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent's scream are the same screams shared just before they're about to meet their demise. *General Woundwort lets out a blood-curdling scream of rage as he lunges at the Nuthanger Farm guard dog. *The Wolf from Peter and the Wolf lets out an unmistakable "Goofy Holler" when Lambert Lion pushes him off the cliff. *Nigel screams in horror as he is sent flying towards the plane's propeller. *Al McWhiggin breaks down into hysterical sobbing over the loss of his fortune, leaving him broke-broke-broke. *Zeebad screams "NOOOOOO!!!" as he is magically pulled back into the magic roundabout after Dougal placed the third diamond in its slot while the world is thawed from Zeebad's icy magic. *Jafar shrieks as he meets his demise after Iago kicks his lamp into the lava where it melts. *The Carnotaurus gives out a roar of rage as it plummets off the cliff to its death after attempting to drag Aladar down with it. *Vor complains to Sofia that she's just a girl, but Sofia says that she's more than just a girl after Sofia's pure light of goodness hits Vor. *Mark Pierson lets out a disturbing yelp and moan as he is apprehended by the police for trying to kidnap Napoleon and Samantha. *The Timber Wolf lets out a howl of fear as he falls to his death after Benji tricks him. *Abdullah lets out a few yelps as he is attacked by Duma before getting arrested. *Beauty Smith tries to shoot White Fang, but the wolfdog attacks and bites him as he yells for someone to get him off before Jack comes over and holds him hostage. *Borg Guillarson yells out in defeat as his dogs maul him for his abuse and pleads for them to come back as they leave. *Reverend Leland Drury tries to escape the caribou, but trips and lets out a scream of pain as he is trampled to death. *Spitz lets out a yelp of pain as he is mauled to death by Buck in several versions. *Grimmel the Grisly screams "No!" before he hits the water and dies. *Diesel 10 screams "TIN KETTLE!" as he plunges off the collapsing viaduct onto a passing barge pulled by a boat. *Scar lets out a bloodcurdling scream of agonizing pain as the hyenas make him pay with his life for his betrayal. Category:Examples